


love is a ruthless game (unless you play it good and right)

by loubellcher



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: AU, Angst, E-mail, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Slow Burn, Texting, also teen!connor and teen!ava, just two lovebirds falling in love while being bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellcher/pseuds/loubellcher
Summary: Ava and Connor through the years with notes, letters, e-mail, texts and more.





	1. an e-mail starts it all

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if you guys ever read 'where rainbows end' by cecelia ahern, but it's a friends to lovers love story that is told only with texts, notes, messages, letters etc. i thought this book was so good and the story was so perfect, that i got inspired by it. so i've decided to do my own version, i guess?? hope you guys like it <3

**From**: dantyler@biologyclub.com  
**To**: Biology Club Member List  
**Sent**: Thu, Sep. 18, 2003  
**Subject**: New Member.

Dear Members of the Biology Club, 

I’m happy to announce that we have a new addition. From this day on, Ava Gillian Bekker is one of us. She came from England two days ago and is very happy to be here for her senior year at Fillmore High School. Please, make sure she feels welcome. 

Best regards, 

Daniel Tyler,  
Chief Member of Biology Club 


	2. a letter for future lovers

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes,

You are receiving this letter due to the inappropriate behavior your son, Connor Rhodes, has shown in Chemistry class towards his classmate, Ava Bekker. He is suspended for two days. We are very sorry for this inconvenience, but we hope Mr. Rhodes learn from his mistakes.

This letter must be signed by both of you.

Sincerely,  
Principal Wells.


	3. say hello

**ConRhodes wants to send you a message.**

**You’ve accepted ConRhodes’s request.**

**ConRhodes**: hey  
**BekkerAva**: How did you find my username?  
**ConRhodes**: i asked that friend of yours, natalie. she is nice  
**BekkerAva**: Ugh, I’m going to kill her.  
**BekkerAva**: What do you want?  
**ConRhodes**: i want to apologize  
**BekkerAva**: Connor Rhodes wants to apologize? Now that’s news  
**ConRhodes**: ha ha. anyway. i’m sorry  
**BekkerAva**: Apology accepted.  
**ConRhodes**: can i ask you a question?  
**BekkerAva**: You’re already doing that  
**ConRhodes**: one more time: ha ha.   
**BekkerAva**: Go ahead.  
**ConRhodes**: is it true you’re only fifteen? how the fuck your in senior year?  
**BekkerAva**: You’re*. You want to be a doctor writing like that?  
**ConRhodes**: it was a honest mistake and you didn’t answer my question  
**BekkerAva**: I’m a prodigy, that’s it.  
**ConRhodes**: wow. does anyone mess with you??  
**BekkerAva**: Ha! I think it would be easier to ask who doesn’t. But I will survive, it’s just senior year.  
**ConRhodes**: if you need help with any asshole… just tell me. i have asshole friends who can beat the shit up of your asshole bullies  
**BekkerAva**: You type ‘i love you’ to your mom with these fingers?

**ConRhodes logged off.**


	4. a note for an anxious heart

hey, Con!

i’ll be throwing a party on saturday and i would love if you could come  
please answer this note with yes or no and put it on my desk when you leave the classroom

hope you say yes,  
Shelby


	5. sorry, what?

**ConRhodes logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** guess the fuckin’ what  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** what  
**ConRhodes:** shelby johnson invited me to her party on saturday  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** oh  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** nice  
**ConRhodes:** nice??? it’s awesome  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** yeah I guess  
**ConRhodes:** so you wanna come?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** to Shelby’s party? I already have plans  
**ConRhodes:** YOU have plans?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** yeah, I’m gonna play videogame at Ava’s house. Nat and her invited me. Ava has a PlayStation 2. this is awesome  
**ConRhodes:** seriously? you’re not going to a party to play videogame with two nerds??? by the way i have no idea how ava has a friend she’s been here only for 3 weeks  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** well, like you said, they’re nerds. they probably became friends because of that  
**ConRhodes:** why did they invite you?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** Ava is my friend  
**ConRhodes:** what??????  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** dude, what’s your deal with question marks?  
**ConRhodes:** how ava became your friend?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** we’re lab partners. no one wanted to pair up with her so i did  
**ConRhodes:** yeah, cause shes 15. shes a kid basically  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** she’s nice. You should talk to her  
**ConRhodes:** you know what? forget it. enjoy your weekend with the nerds  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** thanks. enjoy your party with shelby


	6. is it official?

**ItsYourBoyHalstead logged on.**

**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** so? how was the party?  
**ConRhodes:** we kissed. like a lot  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** MY MAN!!! you’re dating Shelby Johnson  
**ConRhodes:** am i?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** well you kissed a lot  
**ConRhodes:** it doesn’t mean anything  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I bet it does


	7. we're destined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> from now on, i think the chapters will be a little bit longer, with more interactions in them.
> 
> enjoy it <3

**From:** dantyler@biologyclub.com  
**To:** Biology Club Member List  
**Sent:** Tue, Oct. 21, 2003  
**Subject:** Science Fair

Hello everybody,

The Science Fair is almost here! And as you know, all members of Biology Club must participate. This year we have to be better than the Physics Club. They kicked our asses last year.   
We have problems with pairs and partners since freshman year, so this year I’m going to choose the pairs. I know it seems unfair, but I’m avoiding future problems. Please don’t hate me.

PS: DO YOUR BEST!!! WE HAVE TO BE BETTER THAN THOSE IDIOTS FROM PHYSICS CLUB

Best regards,  
Daniel Tyler.

+++

**BekkerAva logged on.**

**BekkerAva:** Of course you’re my partner. Daniel Tyler is a jerk.  
**ConRhodes:** this is the worst  
**BekkerAva:** You tell me. I’m the one stuck with Mr. I Don’t Know The Basics of Grammar.  
**ConRhodes:** im not offended  
**BekkerAva:** You should.  
**ConRhodes:** well and i’m the one stuck with ms. 15 and a prodigy  
**BekkerAva:** Was this supposed to be offensive? I’m 15, so what? At least I’m not dating a bully.  
**ConRhodes:** what?  
**BekkerAva:** Nevermind. Do you have any ideas?  
**ConRhodes:** ur the genius here  
**BekkerAva:** Clearly.  
**ConRhodes:** can you just be nice?  
**BekkerAva:** Will YOU be nice?  
**ConRhodes:** fine  
**BekkerAva:** Fine.  
**ConRhodes:** i didn’t put too much thought in this, but i guess if we work together, we will find something  
**BekkerAva:** Okay. Why don’t we meet after school? My place.  
**ConRhodes:** fine by me  
**BekkerAva:** Great.  
**ConRhodes:** so you’re friends with will?  
**BekkerAva:** You used “You’re” correctly, I’m so proud. And yes, I’m friends with him.  
**ConRhodes:** why?  
**BekkerAva:** ? I don’t know. He’s a nice person.  
**ConRhodes:** just don’t be his best friend. cause you know, that’s me  
**BekkerAva:** I didn’t plan to do that.  
**ConRhodes:** great  
**ConRhodes:** are you going to shelby’s halloween party? because will is going  
**BekkerAva:** No. I don’t think Shelby wants me there.  
**ConRhodes:** why not?  
**BekkerAva:** I gotta go.

**BekkerAva logged off. **


	8. mean girl

**NatManning logged on.**

**NatManning:** Hey  
**BekkerAva:** Hey  
**NatManning:** I’m sorry for the halloween party. We shouldn’t have gone, but Will really wanted us there  
**BekkerAva:** It’s ok. She just threw me a drink. No big deal.  
**NatManning:** It wasn’t just a drink. She was mean before doing that.  
**BekkerAva:** It’s… who she is. It’s part of her high school identity, being the popular mean girl. In a few years, it won’t matter.  
**NatManning:** How can you be more mature than I? I’m older than you.  
**BekkerAva:** I think I’m used to it, so you end up understanding why people do what they do.  
**NatManning:** Yeah, I guess. But if you want me, I can punch her face.   
**BekkerAva:** You’re a great friend, Nat.

+++

**ItsYourBoyHalstead logged on.**

**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** hey where were you at the halloween?  
**ConRhodes:** i passed out. i’ll never drink vodka with grape juice again  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** uh so you didn’t see  
**ConRhodes:** what?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** nevermind  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** see you monday

**ItsYourBoyHalstead logged off.**


	9. a shoulder to cry on

**From:** miabekker@oxford.edu  
**To:** avabekker@yahoo.com  
**Sent:** Sun, Nov. 2, 2003  
**Subject:** Missing you

Hello, my baby bird,

Mum told me about the Halloween party when we were at the phone last night. I’m so sorry you had to go through this. High school sucks, and sucks even more if you are a little genius. People get jealous and become meaner. But don’t mind these fuckers, you’re amazing. I told my friends about you and how my little sister is so intelligent and it will be a great doctor. It doesn’t matter what these people think about you, the only thing that matters is what you think about yourself.   
I can’t wait until holidays, I’m excited to have my first Christmas in America. Should we leave cookies and milk for Santa?  
Message me whenever you feel like it. I’m here for you always.

Love,   
Mia.

**From:** avabekker@yahoo.com   
**To:** miabekker@oxford.edu  
**Sent:** Mon, Nov. 3, 2003  
**RE: Subject:** Missing you

Hi, Mia,

Yeah, high school sucks. I always feel little among these people and the accent doesn’t help, because they also make fun of it. It’s the worst. But at least I have friends now, Natalie and Will are very nice and kind to me and they don’t mind being seen with me at lunch. Sometimes it’s just me and Natalie, because Will has a best friend, Connor, and he is not very fond of me.   
Speaking of which, Connor is my partner at the Biology Club. Yeah, life is a b… Well, you got it. We’re making a project for Science Fair. It’s like a healthy candy that helps kids that are suffering with the side effects of chemo. Connor wants to be a pediatric surgeon and he thinks that doing that will somehow draw the attention of the best Universities. I hope he’s right.  
Can’t wait to see you again.

Love,

Ava.


	10. it brings us closer

**ItsYourBoyHalstead has entered the group.**

**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** are we still going to play FIFA at Ava’s house?  
**BekkerAva:** Yes.  
**BekkerAva:** I’ll meet Connor after school because of our Biology project, but after that I’m good to go.  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** about that…  
**NatManning:** oh shit  
**BekkerAva:** What?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I invited Connor to come to your house  
**NatManning:** Will what is wrong with you????  
**BekkerAva:** It’s okay.  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** really?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** you’re not mad?  
**NatManning:** Did you hit your head today?  
**BekkerAva:** He’s… nice. When he is in the mood. We’re doing the project together and I don’t know, we’re getting along, I guess.  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** ok I did not see that coming  
**NatManning:** Let’s do a girls vs. boys competition. I wanna kick your asses  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** it’s not fair  
**NatManning:** how is not fair?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** Connor sucks at videogames, it’s like he has two left hands  
**BekkerAva:** You invited him. Now, deal with the consequences.  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I regret my decision

+++

**ConRhodes logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** it was nice today  
**ConRhodes:** thank you  
**BekkerAva:** You’re welcome. And thank you for the ride.  
**ConRhodes:** ur welcome  
**ConRhodes:** isn’t weird that all of your classmates have cars and can drive and you can’t?  
**BekkerAva:** Why do you always address my age?  
**ConRhodes:** what?  
**BekkerAva:** You always talk about my age. I mean, I know I’m 15, but you keep repeating that.  
**ConRhodes:** uh… i think it just blows my mind.  
**BekkerAva:** I will be 16 in a couple of months, so your mind won’t blow anymore.  
**ConRhodes:** when?  
**BekkerAva:** What?  
**ConRhodes:** your birthday  
**BekkerAva:** I don’t know if it is safe to tell you.  
**ConRhodes:** i won’t tell anyone about it  
**BekkerAva:** January 5.   
**ConRhodes:** nice. soon you will be able to drive   
**BekkerAva:** I’m not worried about that.  
**ConRhodes:** do you take the bus to go to school?  
**BekkerAva:** Yeah. Why?  
**ConRhodes:** do you wanna a ride? we kinda live near each other  
**BekkerAva:** I don’t know if it’s a good idea.  
**ConRhodes:** i’ll let you call me mr. i don’t know the basics of grammar  
**BekkerAva:** Why do you want to give me a ride?  
**ConRhodes:** i’m trying to be nice  
**ConRhodes:** i’ve seen how people treat you at school   
**BekkerAva:** So… Pity?  
**ConRhodes:** no!! fuck your going to make me say it?  
**BekkerAva:** You’re*.  
**ConRhodes:** whatever  
**ConRhodes:** i think you’re nice   
**BekkerAva:** You’re nice too.  
**ConRhodes:** so do you want a ride?  
**BekkerAva:** Yeah, okay. But if this is some sort of plan to make fun of me, I swear I’ll make your life hell.  
**ConRhodes:** it’s not. don’t worry  
**BekkerAva:** I’m trusting you, Connor Rhodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the friendship! we! deserve!   
hope you guys are liking how this story is going. i know sometimes it might seem rushed, but we only see a little part of what happens to them, so i know that you might get the feeling that everything is changing too fast
> 
> also, i would like to remember that english is not my first language (i'm from Brazil) so if you find any mistakes, please let me know!


	11. our rights, our wrongs, a moment, a love

**ConRhodes logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** so how is your preparation for your first thanksgiving?  
**BekkerAva:** Fine, I guess. Mum bought a turkey and my Dad looked up how to make a cranberry sauce.  
**ConRhodes:** sounds good  
**BekkerAva:** And you?  
**ConRhodes:** oh, no thanksgiving this year  
**BekkerAva:** Why not?  
**ConRhodes:** my parents are getting divorced  
**BekkerAva:** I’m sorry to hear that.  
**ConRhodes:** it’s ok. they were fighting a lot. i’m just sad i won’t eat pumpkin pie this year  
**BekkerAva:** So what are you going to do tomorrow?  
**ConRhodes:** i don’t know. maybe eat a sandwich and watch a movie  
**BekkerAva:** It seems lonely.  
**ConRhodes:** it’s okay  
**BekkerAva:** I know it can be weird, and it’s okay if you say no, but do you want to come over and spend Thanksgiving with us?  
**ConRhodes:** really?   
**BekkerAva:** There’s a lot of food and we need an American among us to show the traditions, so why not?  
**ConRhodes:** does this mean we’re friends?  
**BekkerAva:** I guess. I mean, after all we are making a healthy candy together.  
**ConRhodes:** what time do you want me to come?  
**BekkerAva:** 5 PM. Is it good for you?  
**ConRhodes:** sure. i’ll bring mashed potatoes  
**BekkerAva:** Mashed potatoes?  
**ConRhodes:** it’s the only thing i know how to cook

+++

**From:** avabekker@yahoo.com   
**To:** miabekker@oxford.edu  
**Sent:** Wed, Nov. 26, 2003  
**Subject:** Dinner guest

Happy thanksgiving, Mia!

I know we don’t celebrate, but I thought it was appropriate.  
Do you remember when I mentioned Connor in an email a few weeks ago? Well, we became friends. Kind of. We meet every day after school, and we are getting along. It’s weird because he’s older and he was really mean in our first Chemistry class, and now… I’ve just invited him to spend Thanksgiving with us. His parents are getting divorced and he doesn’t have anywhere to go, so I thought “why not?”. So, yeah, I’ll be spending Thanksgiving with Connor Rhodes. Crazy.

Love,  
Ava.

+++

**MiaBekker logged on.**

**MiaBekker:** Mum, are you there?  
**GailBekker:** Oh, hi, sweetie. I’m not sure how this works.  
**MiaBekker:** You’re doing fine  
**MiaBekker:** So, how was Thanksgiving? Ava told me she invited a friend over.  
**GailBekker:** Yes, and he was really nice. Ava and him seem to get along just fine, and he’s pretty much the only person that can talk about Biology with her.  
**MiaBekker:** Love is in the air…  
**GailBekker:** I don’t think so. You know Ava, she is very focused on her studies and career. By the way, she talked to us about going to Oxford, you know, so she can be around you.  
**MiaBekker:** I would love that!  
**GailBekker:** How’s college, sweetie?  
**MiaBekker:** It’s great, but I really miss going home on weekends and have dinner with you. Oh, I have news.  
**MiaBekker:** I met a guy.  
**GailBekker:** That’s interesting.  
**MiaBekker:** He will come with me to Chicago for Christmas. I want you to meet him.   
**GailBekker:** I can’t wait, sweetie. We all miss you here.

+++

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bekker,

Connor told me he spent Thanksgiving with you and your daughter, Ava. This is a ‘thank you’ note for your kindness towards my son. It may not seem, but the divorce got to him. I’m glad he found Ava and I’m glad they became friends. He also told me about their healthy candy and how he thinks they’re going to win the Science Fair. I’ve never seen my boy so dedicated to something. I hope this friendship is for good.

Sincerely,  
Elisabeth Rhodes.

+++

Dear Mrs. Rhodes,

We are happy to have Connor around. He is a sweet boy and even brought mashed potatoes. He is a kind person and seem to be a very good friend to my Ava.   
If you ever need or feel like it, you’re welcome in our house. We would love to meet you.

Best,  
Abigail Bekker.


	12. i guess this is goodbye

why did i only find out today that you give rides to ava bekker every day?

xx, Shelby (your girlfriend, in case you forgot)

it’s no big deal

xx, connor (yes i’m aware you’re my girlfriend)

no big deal? it IS a big deal. i don’t feel comfortable with these rides

xx, Shelby (glad you’re aware that i’m your girlfriend)

fine, i’ll stop giving rides to ava

x, connor

+++

**From:** shelbyjohnson19@yahoo.com  
**To:** avabekker@yahoo.com  
**Sent:** Tue, Dec. 9, 2003  
**Subject:** you know what I want

Ava,  
we were never friends and I don’t think we will ever be, but I’m asking you very gently to stop talking to Connor. I see how you look at him and I’m not comfortable with this friendship. You know things could get worse

Sincerely,   
Shelby.

**From:** avabekker@yahoo.com   
**To:** shelbyjohnson19@yahoo.com  
**Sent:** Tue, Dec. 9, 2003  
**RE: Subject:** you know what I want

Okay.

+++

Dear Fillmore Students,

We are happy to announce the winners of the Science Fair.   
It is with great pleasure that I say that Ava Gillian Bekker and Connor James Rhodes have won the fair with their project “Healthy Candy for Chemo Patients”. Although it’s a project that needs improvements, their idea was ambitious and promising. 

We hope this is only the beginning for these two amazing students.

Sincerely,  
Principal Wells.

+++

**From:** dantyler@biologyclub.com  
**To:** Biology Club Member List  
**Sent:** Fri, Dec. 19, 2003  
**Subject:** Science Fair

Dear Biology Club Members,

WE KICKED THE PHYSICS CLUB MEMBERS’ ASSES!   
Congrats Ava and Connor for your amazing idea, someday you two are going to win a Nobel. Or just be really good doctors.

Now that the good news were told, I’m sad to announce that after our winter break, Ava won’t be part of our club anymore. Her time with us was short but it was amazing. Ava, I don’t know which club you’re going to join, but for God’s sake, don’t join Physics Club.

Happy winter break and happy holidays, guys! See you on January 5th.

Best regards,  
Daniel Tyler.

+++

**From:** connorhodes@hotmail.com  
**To:** avabekker@yahoo.com  
**Sent:** Sat, Dec. 20, 2003  
**Subject:** Where are you?

Ava,

I don’t know if you got really mad because I don’t give you rides anymore, but I don’t hear from you in days. Did I say something? Or did I do something? After our victory in Science Fair, I thought we would still be friends, but you’ve been avoiding me. Please let me know if I did something bad, because this silence is awful. Also you blocked me in our chat, so I can’t send you messages anymore.  
Sincerely,   
Connor.

PS: I wrote everything correctly, take this into consideration.

**From:** connorhodes@hotmail.com  
**To:** avabekker@yahoo.com  
**Sent:** Thu, Dec. 25, 2003  
**Subject:** Happy holidays

Hi, Ava,

Merry Christmas! I know Mia is probably there, so I imagine you are very happy with her and your family. Please, answer me. Don’t make me say that I miss you.

Connor.  
PS.: Once again I wrote correctly.

+++

**ConRhodes logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** still no answer  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** geez, I’m sorry  
**ConRhodes:** you know why she is giving me the silence treatment?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** no  
**ConRhodes:** you do  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I don’t!  
**ConRhodes:** ur a terrible liar even on the internet  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I’m sorry dude, but I promised Ava  
**ConRhodes:** but did i do something?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** don’t worry, you’re not the reason  
**ConRhodes:** then what is???????  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** gotta go. see you at my new year’s eve party?  
**ConRhodes:** yeah i guess  
**ConRhodes:** wait   
**ConRhodes:** did you invite ava?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** oh god  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I did  
**ConRhodes:** this is perfect  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** Nat is going to kill me


	13. we're going to be friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is from the song 'we're going to be friends' by white stripes

**From:** connorhodes@hotmail.com  
**To:** avabekker@yahoo.com  
**Sent:** Sun, Jan. 4, 2004  
**Subject:** go shawty it’s your birthday

tomorrow it’s your birthday!!! i’m giving you a ride to school tomorrow and i don’t take no for an answer. yes, you avoided me at will’s party and yes you didn’t answer any of my emails, but you will talk to me

see you,  
connor

ps: yes i gave up writing correctly

+++

you gave ava a ride today?

xx, Shelby

yes

xx, Connor

i told you i’m not comfortable with that

xx, Shelby

then be uncomfortable shelby

excuse me? this is how you talk to your girlfriend?

x, Shelby

shelby what do you want? ava is my friend. you either live with that or break up with me

then i guess we’re done here

great

+++

**ConRhodes logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** You unblocked me!  
**BekkerAva:** You’re using capital letters.  
**ConRhodes:** It’s your birthday, this is my present  
**BekkerAva:** Thank you.  
**ConRhodes:** Why did you unblock me?  
**BekkerAva:** Well, you gave me a ride.  
**ConRhodes:** And you didn’t say a single word.  
**BekkerAva:** I know.  
**ConRhodes:** What happened?  
**BekkerAva:** I thought our friendship didn’t make sense.  
**ConRhodes:** What do you mean?  
**BekkerAva:** We’re very different.  
**ConRhodes:** Huh.  
**ConRhodes:** So why are you talking to me again?  
**BekkerAva:** I… don’t know. It’s nice talking to you. I’ve missed it.  
**ConRhodes:** Me too.  
**ConRhodes:** Isn’t weird? How we became friends so fast?  
**BekkerAva:** Kind of.  
**ConRhodes:** I’m glad we did, you’re the only person I can talk about Biology stuff that doesn’t get bored.  
**BekkerAva:** You too.  
**ConRhodes:** How is your birthday so far?  
**BekkerAva:** Well, I’m 16 now. Also my parents gave me a cell phone.  
**ConRhodes:** Cool, we can send texts to each other now.  
**BekkerAva:** I don’t know if your girlfriend would like that.  
**ConRhodes:** I don’t have a girlfriend anymore.  
**BekkerAva:** Oh.  
**ConRhodes:** Turns out Shelby Johnson is a pain in the ass.  
**BekkerAva:** You tell me.  
**BekkerAva:** Do you want to come over? My mom is baking a triple layer chocolate cake.  
**ConRhodes:** You had me at triple.

**ConRhodes logged off.**

+++

**January 6, 2004**

**[2:35 PM] me:** Hi, it’s me, Ava.  
**[2:38 PM] Connor:** you’re texting in class? naughty girl  
**[2:39 PM] me:** I’m not in class, I’m at the nurse’s office.  
**[2:40 PM] Connor:** what? what happened?  
**[2:42 PM] me:** Shelby Johnson punched me in the face.  
**[2:43 PM] Connor:** i’m coming over

+++

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bekker,

We’re deeply sorry how our student, Shelby Johnson, treated your daughter. Our school doesn’t tolerate any type of violence and we will be talking to her and her parents as well. Shelby will be suspended and Ava will receive our endless support.

Once again, we’re very sorry.

Sincerely,  
Principal Wells.

+++

**January 6, 2004**

**[7:05 PM] me:** how is your nose?  
**[7:12 PM] avey:** Hurt.  
**[7:14 PM] me:** did she break it?  
**[7:14 PM] avey:** Nah.  
**[7:15 PM] me:** i’m sorry. i feel like it’s my fault  
**[7:16 PM] avey:** It’s okay. You had no idea Shelby could turn into a… Well, into this.  
**[7:18 PM] me:** is this why you stopped talking to me?  
**[7:38 PM] me:** ava?  
**[7:40 PM] avey:** Sorry, I was trying to find an excuse. But yeah, Shelby asked me to stop talking to you.  
**[7:41 PM] me:** it makes no sense  
**[7:42 PM] avey:** It makes perfect sense.  
**[7:43 PM] avey:** I gotta go. I took a lot of pain killers and I need to sleep.  
**[7:45 PM] me:** night grandma  
**[7:46 PM] avey:** Ha ha. Night, Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, my fellow rhekker shippers, hope you're enjoying the story so far. if you feel like commenting or saying something, please do it!
> 
> now i want to know from you: i have ideas for two fics (maybe three?), one of them is an rhekker AU--if you follow me on tumblr, you probably saw the moodboard--and the other one is in the universe of Chicago Med, but it's not only about connor and ava. if i post it, would you guys read? or you're kinda tired of reading rhekker fics? ANYWAY let me know.
> 
> ps: this weekend i won't post new chapters  
ps2: i'll update 'Parenting' next week, stay tuned!


	14. easy to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is the song 'easy to love' by the jezabels. btw, i strongly recommend to listen to this song while reading this chapter.

**EliSanders logged on.**

**EliSanders:** Connor are u there?  
**ConRhodes:** hey  
**EliSanders:** hey dude let me ask you a question  
**ConRhodes:** sure  
**EliSanders:** you are bekker's friend right?  
**ConRhodes:** yeah. why?  
**EliSanders:** is she seeing someone?  
**ConRhodes:** no  
**EliSanders:** and you're not dating her?  
**ConRhodes:** no, she's my friend  
**EliSanders:** do you think she would go out with me?  
**ConRhodes:** i don't know  
**EliSanders:** can you ask her?  
**ConRhodes:** i guess  
**EliSanders:** great  
**ConRhodes:** but ava is very focused on school so i can't guarantee  
**EliSanders:** that's ok i wanna give it a try :D

+++

**February 6, 2004**

**[6:23 PM] me:** hey   
**[6:57 PM] avey:** Hey. Sorry it took so long to answer, I was doing homework.   
**[6:58 PM] me:** it's ok  
**[6:58 PM] me:** do you know eliott sanders?  
**[6:59 PM] avey:** Yeah, he's in my History class.  
**[6:59 PM] me:** he asked me to ask you if you would go out with him  
**[6:59 PM] avey:** Oh.  
**[7:00 PM] avey:** Like a date?  
**[7:00 PM] me:** i think so  
**[7:00 PM] avey:** I don't know. I've never been on a date and I don't know Eliott. Is he a good person? Is he a jerk?  
**[7:01 PM] me:** don't overthink this. it's just a date  
**[7:01 PM] avey:** But what if he tries to kiss me?  
**[7:01 PM] me:** so?  
**[7:02 PM] avey:** I've never done this.  
**[7:04 PM] me:** seriously? why not?  
**[7:04 PM] avey:** I was 12 when I started high school. No one wants to kiss a nerd kid.  
**[7:04 PM] me:** you're not a kid anymore   
**[7:05 PM] me:** (see how i used you're correctly?)  
**[7:05 PM] avey:** But I'm still a nerd.  
**[7:06 PM] avey:** (And yes, I did.)  
**[7:06 PM] me:** well you will have to kiss eventually. you can't go to college not knowing how to kiss  
**[7:07 PM] avey:** I will learn how to kiss in England. I don't know if I want to kiss an American.  
**[7:07 PM] me:** england?  
**[7:08 PM] avey:** Yeah. I've applied for Oxford.  
**[7:08 PM] me:** but that's really far from chicago  
**[7:08 PM] avey:** I'm aware of that.  
**[7:08 PM] me:** i don't think you should go to oxford  
**[7:09 PM] avey:** I'm not going to discuss this now. So, Eliott Sanders...  
**[7:10 PM] me:** will you go out with him?  
**[7:10 PM] avey:** No, I won't.   
**[7:10 PM] me:** ok then

+++

Ava,  
I know you've said 'no' but I hope these flowers will you make reconsider it.

Sincerely,  
Eliott.

+++

**ConRhodes logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** flowers?  
**BekkerAva:** Roses. Yellow roses.  
**ConRhodes:** wow  
**ConRhodes:** did you change your mind?  
**BekkerAva:** Well, he made an effort, so I said yes. We're going to the movies on Friday.  
**ConRhodes:** it's friday 13th  
**BekkerAva:** So?  
**BekkerAva:** Oh my God, are you superstitious?  
**ConRhodes:** well yes  
**ConRhodes:** but your date will be great  
**BekkerAva:** I hope so. Natalie is coming here today so we can choose a nice outfit.  
**ConRhodes:** cool  
**BekkerAva:** I'm nervous.  
**ConRhodes:** you don't have to be   
**BekkerAva:** He is so handsome and kind of popular, I don't know what he saw on me.  
**ConRhodes:** you're pretty and intelligent  
**BekkerAva:** You gave me a compliment and used "You're" correctly. The whole Universe is melting down.  
**ConRhodes:** i've been using it correctly for a long time now, okay?   
**BekkerAva:** You're right, it's just always funny.  
**BekkerAva:** I gotta go, Natalie's here.  
**ConRhodes:** have fun  
**BekkerAva:** I will.

**BekkerAva logged off.**

+++

**ItsYourBoyHalstead logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** ava has a date with eliott sanders  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** Eliott? wow that's huge  
**ConRhodes:** why?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** he is a nice guy. and popular  
**ConRhodes:** whatever  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** you don't look happy with her date  
**ConRhodes:** what? no, of course i'm happy for her  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** yeah right  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** you're jealous  
**ConRhodes:** what??? why would i be jealous  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** i don't know, maybe you have a crush on her  
**ConRhodes:** hahahahahahahahaha  
**ConRhodes:** impossible   
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** good God it's so obvious now  
**ConRhodes:** i don't have a crush on her  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** it's ok denial is part of the process  
**ConRhodes:** i don't have a crush on her  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** you do  
**ConRhodes:** whatever 

**ConRhodes logged off.**

+++

**February 13, 2004**

**[6:30 PM] me:** good luck today  
**[6:35 PM] avey:** Thank You.  
**[6:36 PM] avey:** I text you when I get home.

+++

**[8:24 PM] avey:** Connor?  
**[8:27 PM] me:** home already?  
**[8:27 PM] avey:** Can you pick me up? He didn’t show up.  
**[8:27 PM] me:** WHAT?  
**[8:28 PM] me:** i'll be there in 5

+++

Dear Ava,

Today is Valentine's Day and although we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, I thought you deserved a letter.  
A couple of weeks ago, you told me you loved letters but you never got yourself one. So this is my gift to you. Also, yesterday was not the best of your days and I wanted to make you feel better.  
I know we've started off on the wrong foot, but you became one of my best friends. I feel like I can tell you anything. You’ve helped me to deal with my parents’ divorce and you are always kind even with people that don’t deserve your kindness. Your triple layer chocolate cake is amazing (even better than your mom’s), and I love how you are close to your parents and your sister. I don’t know what the future has for us, but I hope that I’m always by your side. After all, we’re going to be doctors, we’re kind of destined to be together.

Love,  
Connor.

+++

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes,

We're very sorry to inform that Connor has been suspended again. In P.E. class, he displayed an aggressive behavior towards his colleague, Eliott Sanders. We won't accept any kind of violence in our school.

We request your presence at the school on Thursday. 

This letter must be signed by both of you.

Sincerely,   
Principal Wells.

+++

**February 16, 2004.**

**BekkerAva logged on.**

**BekkerAva:** YOU PUNCHED ELIOTT?  
**ConRhodes:** a litte bit  
**BekkerAva:** That's very reckless. But also kind. Thank you.   
**BekkerAva:** For everything. Picking me up, the letter, and...   
**ConRhodes:** the kiss?  
**BekkerAva:** Well, yes.  
**ConRhodes:** you don't need to thank me  
**BekkerAva:** I hope things don't get weird between us. I really like being your friend.  
**ConRhodes:** me too   
**BekkerAva:** I found out why Eliott stood me up.  
**ConRhodes:** was he dying? thats the only acceptable excuse  
**BekkerAva:** He said he wanted to go out with me, but felt ashamed in the last minute. You know, dating a 16-year-old when he is almost 19 is embarrassing in his little world.  
**ConRhodes:** great now i'll have to punch him again

+++

**ConRhodes:** maybe you're right  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** about what?  
**ConRhodes:** me having a crush on ava  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I KNEW IT


	15. i want you to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's chapter title is an excerpt of the song 'stay' by rihanna. and i strongly recommend you all to hear because, well, it's rihanna

March 2004

Ava Gillian Bekker

Dear Ms. Bekker,

Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to the Stanford University Class of 2008…

March 8, 2004

Ms. Ava Bekker

Dear Ms. Bekker,

I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions has admitted you to the Class of 2008. Harvard has received…

MARCH 2004

Ava Gillian Bekker

Dear Ms. Bekker,

I am pleased to inform you that your admission to Oxford University Class of 2008 has been accepted…

March, 2004

Dear Ava Bekker,

Welcome and congratulations on your acceptance to the College of University of Chicago…

+++

March, 2004

Dear Connor Rhodes,

Welcome and congratulations on your acceptance to the College of University of Chicago…

March 10, 2004

Dear Connor:

Congratulations and welcome to the Class of 2008 at Northwestern University!...

March 8, 2004

Mr. Connor Rhodes

Dear Mr. Rhodes,

I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions has admitted you to the Class of 2008. Harvard has received…

+++

**BekkerAva logged on.**

**BekkerAva:** I’M IN! OXFORD SAID YES  
**ConRhodes:** congratulations, i knew they would say yes to you  
**BekkerAva:** Oh my God, I’m so happy. I’m going to Oxford, I can’t believe it.  
**ConRhodes:** you’re not even considering the other universities?  
**BekkerAva:** I don’t know… Oxford seems right. But I have to confess I would like to go somewhere no one knows me.  
**ConRhodes:** why?  
**BekkerAva:** Because I wouldn’t be the prodigy. I would just be Ava Bekker. So, yes I’m considering Harvard and Stanford.  
**ConRhodes:** what about UChicago?  
**BekkerAva:** I’ve only applied because my parents asked. I’m not considering.  
**BekkerAva:** What about you? Who said yes to Mr. Connor Rhodes?  
**ConRhodes:** Northwestern and UChicago.  
**BekkerAva:** CONGRATULATIONS!  
**BekkerAva:** Also, when comes about Universities you use capital letters? Interesting.  
**ConRhodes:** i’m a mystery  
**BekkerAva:** You sure are.  
**ConRhodes:** you know, i don’t think you should go to oxford  
**BekkerAva:** Why not?  
**ConRhodes:** it’s really far. and the time zone… we would keep missing each other  
**ConRhodes:** Harvard is as good as Oxford. actually i think they are better  
**BekkerAva:** You really want me near, don’t you?  
**ConRhodes:** we recently became best friends  
**BekkerAva:** I will think about it  
**ConRhodes:** promise?  
**BekkerAva:** Yes.  
+++

10 REASONS TO NOT GO TO OXFORD by Connor Rhodes 

1\. It’s very far. Really really far.  
2\. Your sister is there and probably told everyone you’re a genius  
3\. You would spend 4 years (or more) without Chipotle  
4\. You would spend 4 years without me. If you go to Harvard, at least I can visit you  
5\. British boys suck. Ask your sister  
6\. You would be very far from your parents  
7\. Also 4 years without Domino’s  
<strike>8\. Also I love you </strike>

**+++**

10 REASONS TO NOT GO TO OXFORD 

I don’t need to tell you 10 reasons. Only one: I would miss you. Please, stay in America. 

**+++**

** **March 17, 2004** **

**[9:50 AM] avey:** You really want me to stay in America, don’t you?  
**[9:50 AM] me:** yes  
**[9:51 AM] avey:** You could at least wrote 10 reasons. But that one reason is kind of enough.  
**[9:51 AM] me:** so that means…?  
**[9:51 AM] avey:** I’m considering.  
**[9:52 AM] me:** it is something  
**[9:52 AM] avey:** Harvard, indeed, is a great choice. I mean, I would be among geniuses.  
**[9:53 AM] me:** and you’re one. you would mingle perfectly  
**[9:53 AM] avey:** Yeah! I wouldn’t be the nerdy one or the prodigy one. I would be just another great student at Harvard.  
**[9:53 AM] me:** are you being convinced?  
**[9:54 AM] avey:** Oh, Connor Rhodes, you’re so persuasive. 

****

**+++**

** **ConRhodes logged on.** **

**ConRhodes:** i’ve made a decision  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** me too. No more tacos after 8 PM  
**ConRhodes:** i’m serious  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** what is it?  
**ConRhodes:** i’m gonna tell ava i love her  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** wow  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** really?  
**ConRhodes:** you don’t think it’s a good idea?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** it is, it’s just… do you know if she feels the same? Because if she doesn’t, then your friendship will be ruined forever  
**ConRhodes:** but it’s killing me  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** then do it  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** maybe she does feel the same and you will live happily ever after  
**ConRhodes:** how do you think i should say it? should i buy flowers or chocolate? i really don’t know  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** just say it  
**ConRhodes:** no, it has to be special. help me  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** oh my godddddd I’m dying here Connor  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** ok what about the prom? invite her to go to prom with you and at the prom, have a slow dance and tell her you love her. while slow dancing  
**ConRhodes:** it’s good  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** oh i know  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I’ll ask the DJ to put ‘come back to bed’  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** it’s from John Mayer. don’t ask how i know this  
**ConRhodes:** well i’m curious now  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** it’s one of Natalie’s favorite songs  
**ConRhodes:** ...will?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** we’re kinda kissing every once in a while. Nothing serious  
**ConRhodes:** i can’t believe you have a girlfriend before me  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND  
**ConRhodes:** liar 

****

**+++**

**[7:50 PM] me:** I told my parents about Harvard.  
**[7:50 PM] Nat:** What did they say?  
**[7:50 PM] me:** They love it. I’m not sure if Mia will like it.  
**[7:51 PM] Nat:** She will understand  
**[7:51 PM] me:** I’m sort of relieved. I’ll be a flight away from my parents, you, Connor and Will.  
**[7:51 PM] Nat:** Especially Connor  
**[7:52 PM] me:** Stop it  
**[7:53 PM] Nat:** Why don’t you consider University of Chicago? It would be so nice the four of us through Med School. Like some kind of group that could never grow apart.  
**[7:53 PM] me:** Sounds nice, but I need a fresh start. I need to meet new people, maybe I will even meet a cute boy.  
**[7:54 PM] Nat:** But what about Connor?  
**[7:55 PM] me:** Oh, Nat, we know this is not going anywhere. He’s my friend, he’s not interested. And I think he still has feelings for Shelby.  
**[7:56 PM] Nat:** But you are perfect for each other  
**[7:56 PM] me:** You’re biased. Besides, I’m going to Harvard, I don’t think I could go through a long distance relationship.  
**[7:56 PM] Nat:** Think about it. Seriously. 


	16. prom night

Ava Gillian Bekker,

You’re my best friend and the person I trust the most in the world. Would you go to prom with me?

Connor J. Rhodes

Bekker,

I know I’ve made a mistake, but this is me asking for a second chance.  
Would you go to prom with me?

Eliott Sanders

+++

**May 31, 2004**

**[9:50 AM] me:** Guess what.  
**[9:50 AM] Nat:** What  
**[9:50 AM] me:** Connor invited me to go to prom  
**[9:51 AM] Nat:** AMAZING  
**[9:51 AM] me:** And also Eliott.  
**[9:51 AM] Nat:** Oh. Really?  
**[9:51 AM] me:** Yes.  
**[9:52 AM] Nat:** How did they do that?  
**[9:53 AM] me:** I don’t know how, but Connor slid a note into my Biology book. In the heart section, with a sunflower.  
**[9:53 AM] Nat:** That’s so sweet. And Eliott?  
**[9:54 AM] me:** He sent someone to deliver me a rose bouquet with a note in it.  
**[9:54 AM] Nat:** Who you’re gonna pick?  
**[9:54 AM] me:** Connor, obviously. He’s my best friend.  
**[9:55 AM] Nat:** I’m kinda offended now.  
**[9:55 AM] me:** Sorry.  
**[9:55 AM] Nat:** It’s okay. I mean, he is the love of your life, after all.  
**[9:55 AM] me:** Okay, I’ll take that as my cue to leave.

+++

**ConRhodes logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** thank you for saying yes. it would be embarrassing if you’ve said no  
**BekkerAva:** Of course I would go with you, you’re my best friend. Plus, my other option would be Eliott.  
**ConRhodes:** eliott?  
**BekkerAva:** He asked me to go to prom with him.  
**ConRhodes:** huh  
**ConRhodes:** he’s brave, i’ll give him that  
**BekkerAva:** Right? He really thinks I’m going out with him after he stood me up?  
**ConRhodes:** you know what? he’s not brave, he’s an idiot  
**ConRhodes:** anyway, what color is your dress?  
**BekkerAva:** Red.  
**ConRhodes:** wow  
**BekkerAva:** What?  
**ConRhodes:** never thought you would wear a red dress  
**BekkerAva:** Why not?  
**ConRhodes:** i don’t know it’s a strong color  
**BekkerAva:** I’m a strong girl.  
**ConRhodes:** i’m speechless  
**BekkerAva:** It’s the first time.  
**ConRhodes:** did you tell eliott that you’re going to prom with me?  
**BekkerAva:** Yeah. Why?  
**ConRhodes:** no reason

+++  
**June 1, 2004**

**[10:50 AM] Will:** Ava  
**[10:53 AM] Will:** Ava  
**[10:57 AM] Will:** AVA PLS ANSWER  
**[11:40 AM] me:** What happened?  
**[11:41 AM] Will:** haven’t you heard? Eliott and Connor got into a fight in P.E. class  
**[11:43 AM] me:** Again? Oh my God.  
**[11:43 AM] Will:** Eliott was really mad because Connor is going to prom with you  
**[11:44 AM] me:** Oh. That’s… surprising.  
**[11:45 AM] Will:** I know Connor is my friend, but wow, you had to be there to see Eliott practically JUMPING to punch Connor  
**[11:45 AM] Will:** pls don’t tell Connor i told you that

+++

**June 12, 2004**

**[3:56 PM] me:** what time should i pick you up?  
**[3:58 PM] avey:** Seven o’ clock.  
**[3:59 PM] me:** i will be punctual like a british   
**[3:59 PM] avey:** I hope so.

+++

**June 12, 2004**

**[6:56 PM] me:** I’m right at your door.  
**[6:57 PM] avey:** Using capital letters.  
**[6:57 PM] me:** The things I do for you, Ava Bekker.

+++

**June 12, 2004**

**[7:06 PM] Mia:** Have fun today. And don’t forget to kiss him.  
**[7:06 PM] me:** Mia, please.  
**[7:07 PM] Mia:** I’m your sister, and as your sister, I’m giving you a solid and good advice.  
**[7:07 PM] me:** Go get some sleep, you have a plane to catch in a few hours.

+++

**ItsYourBoyHalstead logged on.**

**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I’m never drinking again  
**ConRhodes:** what happened? i didn’t see you the whole night. did you miss the prom?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** oh no. I was there for the first 2 hours, but then Nat and I decided to, you know, be alone a little while  
**ConRhodes:** you mean you two left prom to make out  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** yes  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** but we went to Eliott’s after party. were you there?  
**ConRhodes:** no  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** oh I see. You and Ava decided to throw your own party  
**ConRhodes:** nothing happened. eliott got in the way  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** what???  
**ConRhodes:** i asked the dj to play ‘come back to bed’, ava and i were dancing, i was about to tell her how i feel and then, out of nowhere, eliott is on stage, stealing the microphone and saying to ava ‘we might not had our first chance in fillmore high school, but what about getting a second one in Harvard?’  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** pls tell me this is a joke  
**ConRhodes:** it isn’t  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** oh my god connor  
**ConRhodes:** that motherfucker is going to Harvard. with ava.  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** not with ava  
**ConRhodes:** probably with ava. when he said that, she was very surprised but i could see she liked  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** and what did she do?  
**ConRhodes:** since i was her date, she spent prom with me. but then i told her to go to eliott’s after party without me and she did  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** dear Lord, Connor. I’m dying here  
**ConRhodes:** i didn’t want to go to Harvard so she could start over, the way she wanted, only to find out that eliott sanders is going there too. fuck me  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I have no words  
**ConRhodes:** you know what, at least i’m going to UChicago with you and Nat. i won’t be alone and i won’t have time to think about ava and eliott. in harvard.  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** dude I’m so sorry  
**ConRhodes:** yeah me too

+++

**NatManning logged on.**

**NatManning:** Ok, help me out here. How did you go to prom with one guy and came home with another?  
**BekkerAva:** Yeah. Crazy things happened. Eliott told me about how he feels about me. He’s also going to Harvard, so… let’s give it a try.  
**NatManning:** But he stood you up  
**BekkerAva:** I know, but last night he said to the whole school he wanted a second chance. And he said he liked me. You know what this means? He’s not ashamed of me.   
**NatManning:** So you have a boyfriend?  
**BekkerAva:** No, we’re taking things slow. I mean, we made out a little at his party, but just that.  
**NatManning:** I thought… I thought you liked Connor.  
**BekkerAva:** I do. But he doesn’t see me that way.  
**NatManning:** Are you sure?  
**BekkerAva:** He was the one who encouraged me to go to Eliott’s party. If he was in love with me, wouldn’t he say something?  
**NatManning:** I guess  
**BekkerAva:** This is a new beginning for me. I’m happy.  
**NatManning:** If you say so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know you guys might get frustrated, but it's a slow burn fic after all. after that, now we're going to see our dear ones in college and i'm so excited to write this new chapter of their lives, i hope you feel excited as well!


	17. devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of today's chapter is an excerpt from 'cruel summer' by taylor swift. 'lover' album has been my inspiration to write about rhekker. and yes, i strongly recommend to listen to it! <3

**July 5, 2004**

**[02:45 AM] avey:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CONNOR RHODES!  
**[02:48 AM] me:** ava? it’s almost 3 am  
**[02:49 AM] avey:** i know  
**[02:49 AM] me:** is it really you? the ava i know would not not use capital letters  
**[02:50 AM] avey:** it’s your birthday. this is my present  
**[02:50 AM] me:** gosh, you’re the best best friend i’ve ever had  
**[02:50 AM] me:** don’t tell will  
**[02:51 AM] avey:** do you want to do something?  
**[02:51 AM] me:** now?  
**[02:52 AM] avey:** yeah. it’s summer, it’s your birthday, we should do something  
**[02:52 AM] me:** ok. i’ll be in your house in 15  
**[02:52 AM] avey:** i can’t wait

+++

**July 5, 2004**

**[03:11 AM] me:** i’m here  
**[03:11 AM] avey:** i’ll be downstairs in a minute

+++

**July 5, 2004**

**[09:45 AM] will:** happy birthday my man!! Call me when you get this message

+++

**July 5, 2004**

**[10:49 AM] Nat:** Hey, sleepyhead! I came to your house and your mom said you were still sleeping. Wake up, I need to buy Connor a present and I need your help

+++

**BekkerAva logged on.**

**BekkerAva:** i’m never drinking again  
**ConRhodes:** no capital letters here too? i like it  
**BekkerAva:** like i said, it’s your birthday  
**ConRhodes:** last night was pretty awesome  
**BekkerAva:** yeah, it was   
**ConRhodes:** you’re coming to my party tonight?  
**BekkerAva:** sure  
**ConRhodes:** is eliott coming too?  
**BekkerAva:** oh no, he’s in california with his father  
**ConRhodes:** too bad  
**BekkerAva:** c’mon, you’re not sad because he’s not here  
**ConRhodes:** what can i say? i’ve never liked the guy  
**BekkerAva:** well what if he becomes my boyfriend?  
**ConRhodes:** you have plans for this to happen?  
**BekkerAva:** no, but what if he has?  
**ConRhodes:** good for you, then  
**BekkerAva:** and the fact we both are going to harvard, i… i don’t know, sounds serious. we’re going to see each other every day. i’m kind of scared  
**ConRhodes:** don’t be, just seize the day, don’t think ahead

+++

**ItsYourBoyHalstead logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** that’s it, no more hiding  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** ? what  
**ConRhodes:** i’m telling ava. tonight  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** holy shit  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** but she’s dating eliott  
**ConRhodes:** i don’t care. i HAVE to tell, i can’t let her go to massachusetts without knowing about my feelings  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** dear God  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** the only thing i can say is: good luck

+++

**NatManning logged on.**

**NatManning:** Thank you for not waking up.  
**NatManning:** I had to buy Connor’s present by myself  
**BekkerAva:** And did you die?  
**NatManning:** I could have  
**NatManning:** Why did you wake up so late?  
**BekkerAva:** Me and Connor sneaked out last night, to celebrate his birthday.  
**NatManning:** Interesting… What did you do?  
**BekkerAva:** We swam at Ms. Mitchell’s pool -- she wasn’t home, but we had to be careful --, we went to a 24 hours diner, we ate pancakes, then we went back to his place, we drank beer at his car, and since we were both drunk, I slept there. It was really nice.  
**NatManning:** And did you kiss?  
**BekkerAva:** What? Of course not.  
**NatManning:** Well, you should have. Actually, you should tell Connor you’re in love with him. You can’t go to Harvard without telling him.  
**BekkerAva:** Why not?  
**NatManning:** Because you will regret it. When people go to college, they sometimes drift apart. What if this happens to you two? You’ll spend your whole life wondering what could’ve happened.  
**BekkerAva:** Wow. You’re very invested in it.  
**NatManning:** I am! Because I can’t stand seeing you hiding your own feelings. You’re telling him tonight. This is not a suggestion. It’s an order.  
**BekkerAva:** Excuse me?  
**NatManning:** You’re not allowed to say ‘no’.


	18. love is patient, Natalie, however, is not

**ItsYourBoyHalstead logged on.**

**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** what happened last night? You didn’t tell Ava?  
**ConRhodes:** i’ve tried. i really did. but every time we were alone, something happened or someone called me. and then, out of the blue, eliott was there. what the fuck  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** did you invite him?  
**ConRhodes:** of course not, why would i invite that fucker?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** i don’t know, an act of kindness since you are planning to steal his girlfriend  
**ConRhodes:** ava is not his girlfriend  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** well he did tried a few times  
**ConRhodes:** wait, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said ‘no’?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** yeah, like six times  
**ConRhodes:** why you never told me that?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** honestly? You got all moody when we say his name  
**ConRhodes:** can you blame me?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** not really  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** anyway, he asked, but she always says ‘no’, because she is not ready for that level of commitment yet  
**ConRhodes:** do you think this means she wouldn’t date me?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** Connor, I’m about to say something that might surprise you  
**ConRhodes:** oh god what  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I think Ava likes you  
**ConRhodes:** wait… why do you think that?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** ok I’m about to do make a confession here: I’m in love with Natalie  
**ConRhodes:** i did see that coming  
**ConRhodes:** but how this has anything to do with ava?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** because I saw the way she looks at you. It’s not the way you look at someone that is just your friend  
**ConRhodes:** so, you’re saying i have a chance?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** Yes. Pick nice clothes, buy some flowers and go to her house tell her how you feel  
**ConRhodes:** i got nervous now  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** Connor I’m going to kill you

+++

**NatManning logged on.**

**NatManning:** So, how did it go last night?  
**BekkerAva:** It didn’t. There was never a chance to be alone with Connor and Eliott came a few hours later.  
**NatManning:** What? Does he have a sixth sense or something like that?  
**BekkerAva:** It doesn’t matter. I couldn’t tell Connor.  
**NatManning:** But you still can.   
**BekkerAva:** How? I just go to his house and say I like him? That’s it?  
**NatManning:** Well, yeah. What’s the big deal?  
**BekkerAva:** I can’t do that. My chance is gone. I should just accept my destiny as his best friend forever.  
**NatManning:** My God, I did not read what I just read  
**BekkerAva:** Nat, forget it, okay? Forget it. I’m begging you.  
**NatManning:** Fine

+++

**NatManning:** You gotta be honest with me  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I always am  
**NatManning:** Does Connor have a crush on someone?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** why are you asking?  
**NatManning:** Just answer yes or no  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** yes…  
**NatManning:** Fuck  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** why?  
**NatManning:** You have to promise me you’re never going to tell Connor what I’m about to tell you  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I promise  
**NatManning:** Ava likes Connor  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** holy fuck  
**NatManning:** Yeah, I know  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I was so right  
**NatManning:** What?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** I’ve told Connor that I thought that Ava liked him  
**NatManning:** Why did you say that?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** because he was afraid of telling her he likes her  
**NatManning:** ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** yes. I guess he likes her since that time he had to pick her up after Eliott stood her up  
**NatManning:** Dear Lord, I cannot stress enough how stressed I am right now. This whole time. This whole goddamn time.  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** Nat…   
**NatManning:** I have to tell Ava  
**NatManning:** Tell your best friend to stay at this goddamn house tonight  
**ItsYourBoyHalstead:** when did you become so bossy?  
**NatManning:** Just do what I say

+++

**NatManning:** Okay, I’m going to say this once and I will not say anything besides what I’m about to tell you. It doesn’t matter how many questions you make, I’m not going to say anything else.  
**BekkerAva:** Did you hit your head today?  
**NatManning:** Connor likes you.

**BekkerAva logged off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GUESS THIS IS IT. hope you guys are ready for the next chapter!!


	19. turning page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turning page is a song by sleeping at last, and you guys should check it out! it's a great song.

She doesn't know how she came to his door, but somehow she's here. Her heart beats so hard that at any moment it can cross her chest. Her hands shake as she rings the bell, and when Ava sees Mrs. Rhodes's welcoming smile, everything becomes more palpable and real.

“Ava, what a nice surprise! Is everything all right?”

“Hi, Mrs. Rhodes,” Ava offers her best calm smile, even though nothing inside her is the same way. “Is Connor home?”

“Sure, he's in his room. You can go upstairs if you want.”

Ava mutters a 'thank you' and goes upstairs so quickly that her legs go limp when she arrives at Connor's bedroom door. She forgets her manners, and enters her best friend's room. He's starting to pack, but stops what he is doing when he notices Ava's dominant presence.

"Avey, what--"

"Why did I need to know from Natalie that you have feelings for me?"

Connor pales. God, that's not how he imagined things would work out. He imagined flowers, Ava being surprised and right after, she would say that she was also in love with him. But this? She storming into his room with scared brown eyes and a sense of urgency that Connor had never witnessed? It was definitely not in his plans.

“I… I…”

“Is that true? Do you have feelings for me?”

For a moment he hesitates but then, he remembers. In two months, Ava will go to Massachusetts, to be miles away from him, and extremely close to Eliott Sanders. This is it. This is the right time.

"Yes. I'm in love with you.”

Ava's heart sinks, and her stomach turns once, and then again and again. She has the feeling that she will vomit at any moment. Why did first loves have to be so overwhelming that they messed with your entire anatomy? She expects Medical School to answer that question.

Connor doesn't know what to say or what to do. Ava is paralyzed in front of her, without the slightest hint of having heard his confirmation. Is she mad? Conformed? Will she make fun of this situation?

“I need to sit down,” Ava says suddenly. She sits on his bed and Connor walks away. In his mind, any sudden movement at this moment can be misunderstood by her. “Since when?”

“Since February, I think.”

“This whole time?” She screams, but right after, she regrets being so loud. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Connor stares at her. He doesn't want to ask the question he’s about to ask, but he is slowly dying inside and he needs to know. He needs to end this doubt once and for all. “Do you feel the same?”

Ava frowns because she wasn't ready for that question. Her body tenses, and a ball of thorns grows in her throat. But she won't let her body betray her like that. Not this time.

"Yes."

Three letters. One very tiny word, and yet that's what makes everything inside Connor explode like fireworks in July 4. A car could explode in front of his house in this very second and he wouldn't notice, because all his attention and heart are on Ava and the three letter word she had just said.

"I'm in love with you, Connor Rhodes."

It's so easy to say, as if the words slide, without Ava thinking about them too much. They are simply thrown into the air, hoping to reach Connor's ears.

Ava stands, and for the first time she abandons her rational thoughts and embraces an impulsiveness that is not her own. She kisses Connor and is corresponded right away. The kiss is sweet, intense, according to all her expectations. His hands are around the back of her neck, as if he needs to have Ava at his fingertips to make sure none of this is a dream. In that brief instant, the whole world disappears and the clock stops. The hours do not go on and nothing else will work in the normal way while they are here, together. Nothing will be normal again after this day.

As they part, Ava stares at Connor, feeling her heart fill with relief, but mostly love. However, her thoughts become rational again and she wonders: what are they going to do now?

"I don't want to be your friend anymore," Connor shoots. “I know you have Eliott, but I want you to be with me. I want you to go to Harvard, knowing I'm here, in love with you, and being your boyfriend.”

An unknown pessimism throbs at Ava. What if she and Connor don't work out as a couple, and eventually, she loses him? What if he meets someone more interesting, more beautiful while he is at university?

"I don’t know. I don't know if that would be right. I need to think about all of this, I need to think about this situation. I like you, but if none of this works out, I'll lose you forever. And I'd rather have you as my friend than not have you at all.”

“So, you want me to pretend none of this happened?”

“No, of course not.” Her accent gets intensified when she says the word 'not'. “But what if the two of us don't work as a couple?”

“But what if we do? Why are you looking at this with a pessimistic view?”

“I need to think. Give me a few days.”

Connor swallows hard, “Sure.”

Ava gives Connor one last look before leaving. It's her way of asking him to wait for her thoughts to be in order so she can give an answer Connor deserves. So that she can see this situation more clearly, without letting her overwhelming feelings take over. She wants to jot down the pros and cons of dating her best friend. But deep down, Ava already knows the answer, and most importantly, she knows what happened: it's July 6, 2004, and she has just put her heart in the hands of the person she trusts most.


	20. new beginnings

**September 3, 2004**

**[4:37 PM] avey:** Hi, I just arrived from the airport.  
**[4:38 PM] me:** how was your flight?  
**[4:38 PM] avey:** It was… okay. But you know, lonely.  
**[4:38 PM] me:** lonely? but mia was right there with you  
**[4:39 PM] avey:** She slept the whole flight.  
**[4:39 PM] me:** sorry about that  
**[4:39 PM] avey:** It’s fine, at least I’m in my dorm.  
**[4:39 PM] me:** is your roommate there?  
**[4:40 PM] avey:** No, but she was here. There are posters on her side of the wall. Horror movie posters.  
**[4:40 PM] me:** wow  
**[4:40 PM] avey:** Yeah, you should see it.  
**[4:41 PM] avey:** Well, you can see in November.  
**[4:41 PM] me:** i already know the answer, but did you make plans for our thanksgiving?  
**[4:42 PM] avey:** You will be surprised to know that actually I didn’t. It’s hard to make Thanksgiving plans for a couple.   
**[4:43 PM] me:** we can order pepperoni pizza and watch law & order  
**[4:43 PM] avey:** You are great at making plans.  
**[4:44 PM] me:** are you being sarcastic?  
**[4:44 PM] avey:** No! Oh my God, no. I was being sincere.  
**[4:44 PM] me:** it’s always a thin line with you  
**[4:45 PM] avey:** I know, but you like, don’t you?  
**[4:45 PM] me:** and can you think another reason for me to be dating you?

+++

**BekkerAva logged on.**

**ConRhodes:** hey how was your first week in Harvard? sorry i barely talked to you, i had a lot to do  
**BekkerAva:** Do you think I could transfer to UChicago next semester?  
**ConRhodes:** what? what are you talking about?  
**BekkerAva:** They already found out I’m 16, so people are treating me differently. And I have no friends. Also, my roommate, Hailey, I barely see her. I have no idea what is her surname or which classes she’s taking.  
**ConRhodes:** avey, it’s just the first week. i’m pretty sure things will get better  
**BekkerAva:** It gets worse.  
**ConRhodes:** how?  
**BekkerAva:** I saw Eliott today. We talked and he was so passive-agressive.  
**ConRhodes:** did you tell him we’re dating?  
**BekkerAva:** I told him two months ago when I was explaining why I was breaking up with him.  
**ConRhodes:** i feel bad for eliott  
**BekkerAva:** No, you don’t.  
**ConRhodes:** you’re right, i don’t.  
**BekkerAva:** I have to go now, library is closing and I need to have dinner.  
**ConRhodes:** can i call you later?  
**BekkerAva:** Sure.

**BekkerAva logged off.**

+++

**October 30, 2004**

**[6:15 PM] Nat:** Hey! Are you excited for your first college party?  
**[6:23 PM] me:** Not really. I’m going with Hailey, but I have the impression she will find a boy in like 5 minutes and leave me alone.   
**[6:23 PM] Nat:** You have to make new friends there  
**[6:24 PM] me:** It’s easy for you to say, you have Connor and Will with you. Even your roommate is a nice person and became your friend.  
**[6:24 PM] Nat:** You know, tonight is a perfect moment to make friends. Start a conversation talking about your costume or theirs  
**[6:25 PM] me:** I’m going as a pirate, I don’t know if this is enough to start a conversation.  
**[6:25 PM] Nat:** At least try, okay? I gotta go now  
**[6:26 PM] me:** Keep an eye on Connor for me!  
**[6:26 PM] Nat:** I always do.

+++

**October 31, 2004**

**[3:08 AM] me:** please tell me you’re there  
**[3:08 AM] me:** it might be the drinks i had it but i miss you  
**[3:16 AM] me:** anywayyyyyy call me

+++

**BekkerAva logged on.**

**BekkerAva:** Hangover?  
**ConRhodes:** the worst  
**BekkerAva:** How was the party last night?  
**BekkerAva:** Sorry I didn’t reply, I was already sleeping when you sent it.  
**ConRhodes:** it was good. it would be better if you were there. how was your party?  
**BekkerAva:** Uh, nice.  
**ConRhodes:** just nice?  
**BekkerAva:** Yes.  
**ConRhodes:** there’s something you’re not telling me, I can feel from here  
**BekkerAva:** Hailey left me alone at the party, so I spent the night talking to Eliott.  
**ConRhodes:** i see  
**BekkerAva:** He didn’t hit on me. We just talked.  
**ConRhodes:** yeah, i know. i just… don’t like him.  
**BekkerAva:** You were the one who got the girl.  
**ConRhodes:** but he’s the one to get to see the girl every day  
**BekkerAva:** Is this your way of telling me you miss me?  
**ConRhodes:** i do miss you  
**BekkerAva:** We’ll be together less than a month. Focus on that.  
**BekkerAva:** Also, Hailey will be out of town, so it’s going to be just you and me.  
**ConRhodes:** this sounds really nice  
**BekkerAva:** What time do you arrive?  
**ConRhodes:** 5:30pm  
**BekkerAva:** Do you want me to pick you up at the airport with flowers and chocolate?  
**ConRhodes:** wow, you get me like no one else


	21. what you don't know

It's been 135 days since Ava Bekker can say Connor is her boyfriend. Four months and fifteen days she feels she is stepping on clouds, even if he is not around. So on this Thanksgiving, she's grateful to have found a best friend in her boyfriend, and vice versa. She is grateful to herself that, a week later, she had the courage to go to Connor's house and say, "If I don't risk it now, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, and I hate to regret it."

While he's lying on his dorm bed, Ava is in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, examining her dark circles, hoping they won't be so visible. After a few minutes, she decides to stop caring about her appearance, and leaves the bathroom, snuggling next to Connor on the bed.

"I'm glad Hailey went home this holiday," Ava confesses, her voice muffled from being so close to Connor's neck. He smiles as he feels her breath so close. “By the way, did your mom say something about you not being with her today?”

“No, she went to Clarendon Hills at my grandmother's house. My whole family is there.”

“And why didn't you go?”

“Yeah, you're right, I should have traded spending the whole holiday with my girlfriend to hear my aunts asking about college and my future.”

Ava feels tickles in her ears as she hears Connor saying 'girlfriend'.

“Speaking of the future, I'm not sure if I want to be a pediatric surgeon. I've been researching a bit, and maybe… Maybe being a cardiothoracic surgeon has more to do with me.”

Ava arches her eyebrows, and smiles in surprise. “I can't believe that.”

“What?”

“I was talking to Hailey last week about how I was considering cardiothoracic surgery. I know I'm not even in med school yet, but… it seems right.”

“Maybe we can be coworkers.”

Ava laughs, wondering how this could work. Would their schedules always match or would they see each other too little? Would Connor bring her favorite coffee from surgery to surgery, or would they be so tired that they would end up sleeping together in the break room in their work clothes? The future looks fun, and it makes her more sure of the relationship she has.

"Maybe." Ava shrugs. “I talked to Eliott about being a surgeon and—”

“—You talked to Eliott? What do you mean?”

Ava lifts her head, propping her elbow on the bed and looking at her boyfriend. “Yeah, Eliott. We meet now and then.”

“And you talk to him about your future? Wow. That sounds pretty intimate.” Connor's tone is too passive-aggressive for Ava, and he notices how annoyed she is. The furrowed brows don't let her hide it. “I mean, I have no problem with that, but isn't he, I don't know, your ex-boyfriend?”

“You talked to your ex-girlfriend at the Halloween party you went to, and I didn't make any fuss about that.”

So she knows. Natalie probably said she saw Connor and Shelby talking at the Halloween party last month. Sure, she was laughing too hard at anything he said and touched him too much, but nothing happened. He left before her moves became more brutal.

“It's different.”

“How?”

“I talked to her once. I don't often meet with Shelby to discuss my future.”

The fight that is brewing is a little monster that keeps growing. Once it reaches the required size, it will destroy whatever lies ahead without any remorse.

So Ava decides to kill the monster.

“I understand that you're upset about Eliott, but we're just friends, I assure you. You need to trust me and understand that Eliott and Hailey are the only people I have daily contact with. You're probably very popular in college too, but the same doesn’t happen with me. If Eliott is going to be my only friend, so be it, at least I'll have a friend. If you can't handle it, there's nothing I can do.”

Connor snorts, thinking that Ava should have attended the Debate Club in high school. She's good at this, “Okay, you're right. I shouldn't feel threatened by Eliott, he's just a friend.”

Ava smiles, giving Connor a quick kiss on the cheek,“Want to get out of here and eat pepperoni pizza?”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Ava laughs. 

Maybe saying 'thank you' that day is not enough for what she has.


	22. all too well

April 8, 2008

**[7:50 PM] me**: hey avey text me when you get to your dorm  
**[8:57 PM] me:** you’re not in your dorm yet? anyway text me as soon as possible  
**[10:16 PM] me:** hey i texted hailey and she said you went to have dinner with eliott?

+++

April 9, 2008

**[9:50 AM] avey:** Sorry I didn’t reply last night. I got to my dorm super late and I didn’t want to wake you up.  
**[9:51 AM] me:** fine  
**[9:51 AM] avey:** Connor, I know it’s not fine. You texted Hailey.  
**[9:52 AM] me:** you weren’t answering me  
**[9:53 AM] avey:** I was with Eliott and I got distracted.  
**[9:53 AM] me:** of course you were with eliott and of course you got distracted  
**[9:54 AM] avey:** Seriously? We’re doing this again? Almost four years and this still going to be the reason of our fights?  
**[9:56 AM] me:** i guess  
**[9:57 AM] avey:** Connor, I still have four more years here in Harvard. Are we having another four years of fighting because of Eliott?  
**[9:58 AM] me:** you don’t understand. what if shelby was my friend here? and i went on late night dates with her?  
**[9:58 AM] avey:** I wasn’t on a date with Eliott.  
**[9:59 AM] me:** it seemed like one  
**[10:01 AM] avey:** You don’t trust me?  
**[10:02 AM] me:** I TRUST YOU. I DON’T TRUST ELIOTT.  
**[10:02 AM] avey:** Oh, now you’re using capital letters?  
**[10:03 AM] me:** you know what ava, i can’t help being jealous of eliott. i can’t help that you are always together with a guy clearly in love with you, i can’t help thinking that this should be me, i should be the one having late night dates with you, but i wanted to give you space and i wanted you to go to Harvard alone  
**[10:04 AM] avey:** What are you talking about?  
**[10:15 AM] avey:** Connor. What are you talking about?  
**[10:19 AM] me:** i was accepted into Harvard. but you said you wanted to go to a place where no one knew you, so i stayed here  
**[10:20 AM] avey:** You shouldn’t have done this.  
**[10:20 AM] me:** well i did  
**[10:21 AM] avey:** For what? So you could rub it on my face? So you could resent me? Why are you talking about this now? You want me to feel guilty about being friends with Eliott?  
**[10:22 AM] me:** i don’t, you’re twisting my words  
**[10:22 AM] avey:** We’re done.  
**[10:23 AM] me:** what?  
**[10:23 AM] avey:** We’re done. You and me.  
**[10:24 AM] me:** breaking up via text message. how classy of you.  
**[10:24 AM] me:** i hope you have a good life, Ava.


	23. graduation day

**From:** miabekker18@gmail.com  
**To:** bekkeravey@gmail.com  
**Sent:** Fri, Jun. 20, 2008  
**Subject:** GRADUATION DAY!!!

My baby bird,  
To say I’m proud would be an understatement. You have no idea how much I love to tell people that my 20-year-old little sister is graduating today and that in a couple of months she will be in Med School. More than that, Harvard Med School. 

Me, Dad, Mum and David (you’re going to love him, I finally found The One) will be there, cheering for you and applauding you. You’ve come a long way, Ava. You deserve everything you have right now. 

I love you, can’t wait to see you.

Love,  
Mia.

**From:** lizsimmons@gmail.com  
**To:** rhodesconnor@gmail.com  
**Sent:** Fri, Jun. 20, 2008  
**Subject:** Congratulations

This is the first time I’m writing an e-mail, and I’m doing especially for you, so, you have the right to feel special today.

Connor, I’m so proud of you. As your mom, today feels like a dream to me. Since you were a kid, I’ve always pictured a great future for you, but I never imagined a future so great like the one you’re experiencing. I hope Med School will be everything you dreamed and I hope you get to mend your broken heart. 

Things will get better, sweetie. Today is proof of that.

Love,  
Mom.

* * *

June 20, 2008

**[08:23 AM] Connor:** Ava, I wish you the best graduation day you could possibly have, and I wish Harvard Med School will be everything people talk about. Have a nice day.

* * *

June 20, 2008

**[08:35 AM] me:** GRADUATION DAY!  
**[08:35 AM] Nat:** GRADUATION DAY!  
**[08:36 AM] Nat:** God, I’m so excited. I can’t believe college is over  
**[08:36 AM] me:** Yeah, but there’s Med School now.  
**[08:36 AM] Nat:** I know, I know, but I’m happy we did Level 1.  
**[08:37 AM] me:** 4 more years. Wow. I’m a bit scared but also so excited and anxious.  
**[08:38 AM] me:** Oh, I forgot to tell you… Connor texted me.  
**[08:38 AM] Nat:** Did you reply?  
**[08:38 AM] me:** No, I don’t think I should.  
**[08:39 AM] Nat:** Why not?  
**[08:39 AM] me:** It’s just… the right thing to do. Trust me.

* * *

June 20, 2008

**[08:46 AM] me:** Hi, Will! Have a nice graduation day. I miss you!  
**[08:59 AM] Will:** Hey, Ava. Have a nice graduation day. I miss you too

* * *

June 20, 2008

**[09:02 AM] Halstead:** Ava texted me  
**[09:04 AM] me:** of course she did  
**[09:07 AM] Halstead:** sorry dude  
**[09:08 AM] me:** should’ve seen this coming. she is really trying to delete me from her life  
**[09:08 AM] Halstead:** maybe it’s too soon  
**[09:09 AM] me:** yeah, maybe. but i was hoping she would say something. i mean, i even used capital letters  
**[09:11 AM] Halstead:** wow for you it’s like a clear declaration of love  
**[09:14 AM] me:** RIGHT???


End file.
